Memories of Nothing
by minnesotan-angel
Summary: What happens when Rex can't remember who he is and runs away? My version on how Rex was with Cricket and Tuck and how he ended back up at Providence. No slash, but paternal and friendsip feelings between Rex, Six, and Holiday. Fan of Holix. T for future.


_Prologue (When Rex is 11 or so)_

"Rex? Come one we have a mission to do….REX?" Six yelled banging on Rex's door.

Six sighed. The boy was incorrigible, he never woke up on time, never, even if the world depended on him. Six tapped in the key code to the door and it opened with a quiet _swoosh_.

Six stopped when he saw the state of the room. "Rex? REX!" He shouted. There was a small shuffling and Six swung around to see the boy huddled in a corner.

"Who are you! Who am I? What is this place?" The small boy yelled at Six, visibly shaking.

"Rex? It's me, Six. You're at Providence."

The boy's head was shaking back and forth. "I don't remember….I DON'T REMEMBER!" He screamed and he ran out of the room. Six followed, but when he reached the hall there was no sign of Rex.

After days of searching ,Rex still had not been found. White Knight gave him up as a lost cause, proclaiming him most likely dead in an EVO fight.

Six became more and more detached, until finally he seemed to have no human emotions left. If he was ever surprised he would simply raise one or two eyebrows, and he always wore his sunglasses, even on the darkest of days.

Holiday, however, never gave up hope, she was always hoping that someday the young boy who had captured everyone's hearts at Providence (except maybe White Knight) would show up one day.

…..

_3 Years Later_

Sirens were blaring.

"Dammit!" Rex said, grabbing Cricket around the waist pulling her away from the automatic gun that had begun to shoot at them.

"Rex! Cricket!" Tuck shouted from outside the building.

"We're good! Give me a second!" Rex shouted back. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his nanites. Hs gloved fists transformed into gigantic metal fists.

"Go!" he shouted to Cricket. "I got you covered!" Cricket ran towards the door and Rex stood up with his hands shielding both teenage EVOs.

"Come on, we gotta scram!" Tuck shouted. Tuck and Cricket began to run, but Rex froze.

"My PDA it's still in there!" He shouted. He began to turn back towards the building but Cricket grabbed his hand.

"We don't have time Rex, come on! The police are coming." Both teens looked up and saw a great white ship coming towards them. "Scratch that, Providence is coming!" Cricket pulled hard on Rex's arm and then began to run towards Tuck.

"Hurry!" Tuck shouted.

Rex transformed his shoulders into his Boogie Pack. "Grab on!" he shouted to his teammates. They did and he carried them over a roof. Suddenly his nanites gave out and they all tumbled onto the roof.

"Rex? What's wrong?" Cricket asked, looking at him. Rex, however was staring past her shoulder.

"Quick, run!" He shouted. Cricket turned around and saw two people, Providence agents, coming down on a hover board. Cricket turned back around and saw Rex holding out his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her behind him as he activated his nanites and the Slam Cannon appeared on his left hand.

It scooped up some of the roof and Rex shot at the hover board.

"Rex what are you doing?" Cricket said.

"I'm getting rid of the threat. I don't want them following us. They'll lock us up or destroy us, and I'm not going to let that happen." Rex said. "Now stay behind me, both of you. I don't want either of you getting hurt." He said in his best leadership voice.

Several bullets pinged off of the roof and Slam Cannon. Rex maneuvered the gun so that it was shielding the three teen EVOs at the edge of the roof. They heard the hover board land on the roof.

"Give yourselves up, and we won't hurt you." A voice said loudly. Rex flinched and grabbed his head with his free hand.

"Rex?" Cricket asked concerned. "You're not having another amnesiac attack, are you? Please tell me you're not! We need you!"

"Shh, I'm fine. Stay quite." Rex whispered.

"We know your there! Come out!" A female voice said.

"Aaah!" Rex cried out. The Slam Cannon reverted back to Rex's arm. He stood up shakily. "No, I won't let you hurt them!" A bullet was fired from the great white ship and it hit Cricket in the arm. She grabbed Tuck's arm and they both stumbled back, falling off the edge of the roof into black.

"NO!" Rex screamed, reaching out over the edge of the roof, trying to find his fallen friends. "Gah, aah!" Rex screamed sinking to the ground his head clutched in his hands. He saw two adult figures walk up to him before he blacked out.

"What was that all about?" The female asked the male.

"I have no idea Holiday, however I am going to severely reprimand whoever fired that shot." Holiday knelt down by the boy. She pulled his arms away from his face and fell backwards.

"What's wrong?" Six asked alarmed, his katanas sliding out of their sheaths.

"Oh my G- That boy looks almost like Rex!" Six's katanas fell to the ground.

"It isn't, Holiday. Rex is gone, probably dead. You just miss him too much to understand that he's not ever coming back."

"But Six… Look at him!"

Granting her request, only to prove her wrong, he knelt down beside her. He gasped," R-rex?"

"I told you." Holiday said smugly.

"Just because he looks like Rex doesn't mean that it is Rex. I doubt this boy has a scar on his chin, where Rex cut himself on one of my katanas."

Holiday took a flashlight out of her pocket and shone it onto the boy's chin. In the bright light the two adults saw a pinkish line on his chin.

"C-coincidence!" Six stuttered.

Holiday reached down to the bottom of Rex's shirt and pulled it up. On his stomach was a pink circle with an inner rim, as if he had been clawed in the stomach by some gigantic creature.

"It is Rex!" Holiday shouted, grabbing Six into a tight hug. Six froze. Holiday quickly released him blushing.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She then perked up. "Come on, we need to get him onto the ship.

…

"Nuuh." Rex mumbled. His head turned toward the right. Then it swung to the left. He shot up. "GAH!"

He froze and looked around him. He was in a white room full of beeping monitors and machines. He himself was lying on a bed. He swung his legs out of the bed and saw his jacket lying on a nearby chair. He snatched it up and threw it on.

He walked over to a metal door. It seemed to be locked from the outside. He began to panic and his breath became shorter. The room seemed suddenly tiny. It began to spin around him until he grabbed his head and closed his eyes. He put his hand on the door and stared in amazement at the glowing blue lines that ran down his hands and onto the door. The door slid open with a _whoosh_. He stumbled back when he saw a woman with dark brown hair in a lab coat holding a clipboard on the other side of the threshold.

"Oh! Rex! You're awake!" She said, surprised. At the sound of her voice, Rex doubled over clutching his head and moaning.

The clipboard clattered to the floor. "Rex? Rex? Can you hear me?" she said, worried.

Rex fell to the floor as memories tried to come up from his subconscious; he began to writhe with the pain. Suddenly, a word, a name came to his lips. He whispered it, "Holiday…" and then fell unconscious.

She looked down at the boy and a sad smile touched her lips. She knew she wouldn't be able to put Rex back into the bed on her own, and she was reluctant to call anyone for help. She grabbed a pillow from the bed and slid it under Rex's head.

She began to stroke his hair and whisper things to him. Not important things, just anything she could think of. It shocked her by how much she had missed the boy. She knew that Rex hadn't liked her that much before, but maybe that could change now. She stopped her stroking when she saw Rex's eyelids begin to flutter.

"Rex?" She asked. "Can you hear me honey?"

Rex nodded and his eyes opened slowly.

"Wh-where am I? How are you? What are you going to do to me?" He asked, his eyes betraying his fear.

"We aren't going to do anything to you Rex." Holiday said quickly. Rex seemed to relax almost immediately. "And you're at Providence. Remember? You used to live here. And I'm Doctor Holiday."

Rex slowly nodded. "I-I remember that name, but…but I don't remember anything else. What is Providence, when did I live here…..and why the hell did that door open when I touched it?"

**_Hope you guys like and review. I'll try to get a nw chapter up soon, but two AP classes is a real beast._**


End file.
